Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End
by jackismyboo
Summary: Ever wondered what the next movie is like, who Elizabeth Swann heart really belongs to, if pirates come instinct, then look no further for here is my version of AWE taken after the movie DMC! this is my first story so don't be harsh.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"May I ask how you came to hold such value, Mr. Norrington?" asked the suspicious Lord.

"As I say Lord Bekette… Caption Jack Sparrow left it lying around for someone to take it which is what I did." James Norrington explained, "It was in a big jar of dirt anyhow there's no need to worry 'bout Sparrow anymore he is no threat against us any longer then you finding the heart of Davy Jones."

There was along silence as Lord Bekette was taking in what James has said. They were in a room James will never forget, his former office when he was commodore and James couldn't help but wonder.

"As a deed I did accomplish, will the rewards be in service as you promised?" James couldn't help asking.

"Indeed James you have shown your loyalty to East India trading company and will become the new admiral and captain of the Flying Dutchman. The heart which is in my power will be of great use as we banish the world of Pirates." Bekette said with a gleam in his eyes like he already sees it happening.


	2. Chapter1 rescue mission

"Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho a pirates life for me! We pilage,plunder we rifle and loot drink up me 'earties yoho, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot drink up me -" "Did Jack teach you that song Elizabeth?" Gibbs interupted looking at her with interest. She looked at him and sighed and then gazed at the horizon, "No it was I who taught Jack that song along time ago when we were marooned on the pitiful god-forsaken island" she said with a slight temper rising. She couldn't help but remember that day when she and Jack were stranded on the island with nothing better to do then sing and get drunk. In fact that is all she thinks about… jack. She pities him but can't help but feel regret. She feels she will never forget what she did unless she brings jack back.

Gibbs looked at her and sighed too. "You miss him don't cha, Elizabeth, the world seems far different without him, not as much adventurous, like the world is vanishing the life of pirates."

Will turner was cleaning the deck listening in. He hasn't really talked to Elizabeth after that hideous scene he witnessed on the black pearl with Elizabeth kissing jack. JACK he thought angrily the man he wants to kill more then anyone if it wasn't for the man being dead already. Jack tricked him and then put a sword to his face then kissed his girl. He thinks Elizabeth is in love with Jack now but the truth is she doesn't know what she wants.

"Yeah the world seems far quieter with jack not around almost too peaceful!" will snorted sarcastically. He saw Elizabeth shoot a glance at him. She knew he was ignoring her, he has been doing all he can to stay away from her and she can't help but wonder why.

"You seem quite happy about something Will. May I ask why?" Elizabeth said kindly not wanting to cause any more trouble between them and with everyone moping around she was curious why he would be happy.

Gibbs looked at Elizabeth then Will and noticed he needs to leave them to their privacy. So he left to go look for the new captain.

Will looked at Elizabeth, angry and irritated she should already know what is up. "You know perfectly well why I am happy right now!" He snarled

"I do? And what would that be Will, you cleaning the ships floor?" she retorted getting mad for him being mad.

"The famous Jack sparrow is dead that's why! The captain of the black pearl, the cheating and lying man and a pirate who cares nothing but himself!" Will growled and dropped the dirty damp mop.

"What do you have against him?" Elizabeth said fearing what his answer will be.

"Everything! Mainly your big snogg which was hard to miss right before he died, was that your farewell kiss or something?" he said wanting immediate answers

Elizabeth knew that was coming but her answer was said before thinking through. "That kiss meant nothing! I'm not interested in Jack that way and it pains me to see you all jealous like that! I love you Will and I want to marry you after we save Jack." She said through tears. She then looked at her feet for comfort and didn't want to meet the eyes of Will.

Will looked at her with relief; he has been wrong thinking she loves Jack this whole time. He couldn't help smiling. He grabbed her hand "Elizabeth he said as kindly as he can get, "I'm sorry I had the wrong impression you were in love with jack…I love you too and our marriage is still on." He put his hand on her chin to lift her head up and looked at the beautiful brown watery eyes. He leaned to kiss her but only gave her a peck.

Elizabeth couldn't help wondering even more about Jack. She saw her kiss Jack and couldn't help but hear his last words ringing through her head. "Pirate"

Governor Swann was pacing back and forth on the docks. He heard rumors the James Norrington was back and knew he had news or whereabouts his daughter Elizabeth. Terrible thoughts were soaring through his head._ "Is she alright? Is she treated right? Did she find Will? Is she still alive?"_ thoughts and more thoughts were troubling him until he saw commodore Norrington and Lord Bekette walking slowly towards him. He rushed over to them to find any new news. "Is my daughter alright James?" he asked worryingly rushing towards them still, he didn't even say hello or how do you do or give any impression that he cared for them only for his daughter.

"Er…Governor I am really sad to say this but I witnessed the black pearl sinking down the depths with the kraken and the last thing I knew…Elizabeth was on that ship with Turner." Norrington explained and all of a sudden looked sad and didn't meet the eyes of Weatherby Swann. Elizabeth was his former fiancée but she chose Will the blacksmith over him the great commodore. He didn't care at all for Will, but was sad for Elizabeth. "I'm sorry I did all I can." He continued.

Lord Bekette didn't care the least he was actually quite bored with the conversation and kept quiet. Elizabeth has put him to gunpoint and he wasn't the type to forgive people so easily especially ones who help a certain pirate. "Norrington time to start for the journey I will go on the Windsteal you the Flying Dutchman. Report any prisoners or traitors and meet me at shipwrecked cove. That is where we will take place in the banishing." Bekette explained then walked up the dock to his ship.

Norrington took a last glance at Swann and walked up the dock to board the Flying Dutchman. Weatherby Swann looked down he has been so into what Norrington had said that he can't bare it. He lost his beautiful wife and his daughter there is nothing else he can lose. Or maybe there is one thing…"BOOM" Norrington looked at Bekette with shocked eyes.

"I had to keep him out of his misery he would have died anyways." Bekette explained and put the gun back in its place


	3. Chapter3 Captain Jack Sparrow

Chapter 2 Captain Jack Sparrow

Lying on his back eyes closed tight. The sun is cooking him and it's all he can bare. "Blasted sun!" Jack hissed to himself. He sat up and looked at the black pearl sitting right besides him. He is in the dessert with small looking stones everywhere and the pearl is on sand not moving just sitting. Jack pulled on the rope to try and push the pearl, anywhere somewhere, but no use. He plopped back down feeling helpless and miserable, and then the interesting looking rocks melted to tiny crabs clapping their tiny claws. It started pinching him and he kicked them away. "Great you're laughing at me!" He said to the crab "Great I'm talking to a crab!" this is Jack's purgatory. This place is where things or people go when Davy Jones banishes them from the water. _Great this is exactly what I need_ Jack muttered to himself_ a boat with no water surrounding it, crabs laughing at me, and most of all no RUM. What else is Jones taking away! _Jack got up and walked around the pearl. Then he remembered something. Grabbing the nearest rope Jack hopped in the pearl. Going below deck he started searching for rum. "Blasted Turner" he cursed "Took all my rum now what is there to pleasure me?" sighing he walked into his cabin. He looked at the map he was studying not too long ago, and then pulled out his compass. Remembering the compass he threw it at his desk not wanting to think about it. _What have I gotten into_ he wondered. Then all of a sudden the boat starting moving, tumbling from losing his balance from the sudden reaction he rushed to the deck, "That's strange" he wondered out loud. The crabs that have been laughing at him earlier were picking up the boat moving it. Smiling like he is still the best captain the world has ever seen even though he is in his purgatory. The strangeness of the crab's reaction felt like nothing was wrong at all. "Head west! You crabby…. critters!"

Will still has Elizabeth's words talking in his head. "_After we save jack"_ _"what is that supposed to mean"_ he thought he wanted Elizabeth more then ever before but "_why wait for Jack, Jack has a whole crew waiting to bring him back why go with them"_ He kept cleaning the floor and glancing at his beautiful fiancée and couldn't help smiling. He has been cleaning the whole rescue mission and wants some real work, but all he hear Barbossa say is " No whelp is going to sail my boat especially if the whelp is not a real pirate!"

Barbossa is the captain of the ship he has agreed to help rescue Jack Sparrow but the mains reasons are to become captain again for the Black pearl. Tia Dalma has also agreed to come along, she will be of great help to the end of the world, much better then Will gets to do.

"What exactly are we going again?" will asked Barbossa.

"Singapore!" Barbossa explained "We have to visit someone first before we sail out to find Jack"

"th' charts will be f' great use t' de' end of de' earth" Tia said

"Charts?" Will said curious for any information

"Aye charts, the person we need to visit has the charts to find Jack" Barbossa said irritated to explain everything

They have been sailing for quiet some time till they reached Singapore. It was already night time. The place they embarked on was not what Elizabeth or Will has ever seen, it was strange there were dragons everywhere and women wearing colorful silky clothes showing their figures through. It was beautiful for all Elizabeth can say. They have been walking for what seemed like a couple steps till they saw this huge building kind of like a big temple with odd looking roofs. As Barbossa came to the door a Chinese soldier with a pistil pointed towards them all, saying something in some weird language know one seemed to quiet make out.

Then slowly Barbossa put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sack

"We came here to visit Sao Feng, we have a bargain to discuss with them" Barbossa explained in their language using hand motions to make sure he was fluent for the soldier.

The soldier nodded and let them pass by. They were escorted by even more soldiers until they came to be in a very big room full of dragons of all shapes and sizes and gold everywhere. Sitting down were an odd looking lady with white pale skin and a very rich silky dress which seemed to be dragons embroidering it showing her lean straight figure. Standing next to her was a Chinese man who seemed to be the captain of the soldiers the crew seems to see everywhere.

Bowing to show his politeness towards the guest Sao Feng took a step towards Barbossa "may I ask kindly how you came to be in our skirts of town at so late in the evening, surly you're not asking for a something?" Sao Feng stated

"Indeed I am. I am asking for a bargain to the charts you hold. Your charts for this sack of money. Do we have a deal?" Barbossa said hoping Sao Feng will accept.

"As I am aware, Mr. Barbossa but I will not settle with _just_ coins and your word especially what use the charts will be, for you know I think of Jack Sparrow as an enemy." Captain Sao Feng said sharply and was studying Barbossa for a while

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth said grinding her teeth though she was not heard.

"Think wise Sao for a debt you do pay if I do recall... uh… little mistake on your behalf" Barbossa said just as sharply reminding Sao of something they both wont obviously forget.

Sao Feng seemed offended but did nothing. He was thinking through what Barbossa has said. "Maybe we can make an arrangement but after this Hector I will owe you nothing!" he spat

"Fair enough now hand over the charts!" Barbossa said holding out his hand beckoning Sao to give it to him. Sao reluctantly gave it to him and then added "Would you care to stay for dinner we are having roasted goat quite delicious actually, we have enough room for all of you and we indeed have enough food…there will be rum" smiling looking from each guest to the next, he met Elizabeth's eyes and his smiled widened, which scared Elizabeth even more. He walked over to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss. Her hand was trembling but she did not move it from his palm. "You are prettier then the sea goddess herself" Sao said looking deep in her brown soft eyes. She showed no respect and scolded at him "thank you but I am not in any desire to have dinner with you" she said obviously disgusted.

Will went right next to Elizabeth which Elizabeth realized he was there to protect her. She was a little irritated at that but said nothing she wanted Will to be happy and being by her obviously made him happy.

"I think it will be wise if we stayed the night it will get chilly outside and I don't think catching a cold will help save Jack" Will said putting his arm around Elizabeth like he was already protecting her.

Elizabeth winced at Will mentioning Jacks name. She knows that Will doesn't like Jack and she knows he wants nothing to save him but she knows that he knows she wants it and he respects her wishes and wants her to be happy which makes him happy. Elizabeth looked all around at everybody, they all nodded and agreed that it will be best to stay the night just the night and leave the next morning.

"Dinner is served!" Sao Feng translated what the Chinese servers have said. His eyes shifted to Elizabeth and wondered what she thought of his food and what she thought of staying the night, he smiled at the thought. He thinks of her as beauty. He watched her cut her goat with her knife and pick it up with her fork in such manners he was not used to from this bunch. "How are you liking the food Elizabeth, Elizabeth is right, right?" he asked quite curious

"It's Ms. Swann! Mr. Feng" she said irritated from his act of interest in her. "The goat is quite fine thank you, and where exactly would we be sleeping?" she wondered hoping not to be anywhere close to him

"In your corridor of course with the lovely Tia Dalma" he explained nodding his head in Tia's direction. He has great respect for Tia for he knows what she is capable of. "Unless you want to sleep with.." – He was interrupted by Elizabeth standing up. She was sitting by Will and now Sao knows that she belongs to Will but he has doubt that Will is a real competition. "I'm fine with sharing a room with Tia!" she said quickly "I am quite tired at the moment now excuse me but I will like to be shown to my room." She demanded.

Sao nodded and beckoned one of his soldiers to come over to him. He told the soldier something in a weird language Elizabeth remembered from earlier when Barbossa was talking to a soldier of why they are here. The soldier nodded and beckoned Elizabeth to follow. She glanced at everybody and said good night and followed the strange soldier to her room. The soldier brought her threw many long and difficult to remember passageways. He finally halted to a room and opened it for her and bowed to allow her to come in. she smiled in a friendly way for the first time that night and bowed her head and said "thank you" and closed the door. She looked at her room and it was strange. There was a bowl of water but she's not sure why it is there and there was a little zigzag wall like it was a hidden closet for her to change behind and her bed was on the ground which she was not costumed to. She had scary looking dragons all around baring their teeth and little porcelain dolls on the dourer that was dressed and wore the same make up as the lady she saw earlier and everywhere else. She sat down on her ground bed and was admiring all around. She was remembering the past and thinking what she should have done differently. She frowned because the Elizabeth she used to know would not be ashamed of what she did, the Elizabeth she used to know would never hurt or trick any one, the Elizabeth she used to know would not teach a pirate a new song, the Elizabeth she used to know would not ever miss a pirate even when she is engaged to another man.

Jack has been crab riding for some time and still can't see any water near by. Sighing he went back to his cabin, he has given up hoping he would be there soon. _I know there is a way out of this dreadful place, but how do I get there._ He asked himself angrily. There is no rum and when there is no rum there is no way of clearing his thoughts. He started to remember why he was there in the first place and quickly frowned and drowned it out by another memory of his past. This memory of his was a good memory; one Jack will remember and cherish forever how he became captain of the black pearl. He remembered bargaining his soul for it, but that was the least of his problem. Smelling freedom and tasting rum for the first time being able to sail anywhere you want chasing after gold having a life he dreamed before he was a pirate. His memory began to fade to another when he was stranded on the island with Elizabeth and how she tricked him into getting drunk and he remembered the conversation on how she would love to sail with Jack and become free like him and not worry about anything or body but themselves. Jack smiled at the thought then remembered his last meeting with her and quickly got mad at himself for thinking that. _She clearly is a pirate no doubt 'bout that. You have fallen for her. _"I have not she isn't even my type not at all plus she loves _Will_ not me and she is the governors daughter and I'm a pirate she will never love me anyway and what is love anyways all it is, is getting intimate with a person of the opposite sex and I can do that every time I go to Tortuga!" he told himself firmly _you still love her Jack you know you do she is all you think about she is the reason you came back you tasted her and you want more the compass pointed to her Jack and you know it. You were just like her once all high class and everything you became a pirate and so did she, you are pees in a pod. _Jack sighed to himself. He has never fallen for another woman before let alone thinks this much about a woman. He has gone soft he told himself. The famous Captain Jack sparrow never goes soft and NEVER falls for women! Jack has been soaring through his thoughts for hours and no matter how hard he wants to forget he still thinks about that bloody woman.

James Norrington was leaning on the rail of the Flying Dutchman thinking of his future. He is back to being his old self but better he is an admiral now and he likes it. He hated himself for even thinking of being a pirate to even follow under the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He started to frown because he remembered the only downfall of being the great commodore…not having a bride. He sighed and quickly got angry _why did she leave me for a blacksmith what does he have, what is he going to give her… a sword! Wait never mind she is going to leave him just like she left me instead she is going after Mr. Sparrow. A PIRATE she chose a _pirat**e**_ over me what the hell is she thinking!...I could given her everything she wants; new dresses, a beautiful house, soldiers to take care of her when I'm gone but. Most of all I can love her more then any man in the Caribbean. she doesn't want that, she always admired pirates. Yet she can never love me she never has. Why did I have to fall in love with her?_


	4. Chapter4 Jack Sparrow's Return

Part 3 Jack Sparrows Return

It was after dinner and everyone was talking quietly because they had quite a few to drink. Sao Feng was talking about what will be the safest route to worlds end and Barbossa was making sure he was telling the truth because more deaths will be terrible. Will was pretending to listen, he is not really interested in what is the best way to go, he is in no hurry to save the scallywag he calls _friend_. He was thinking about his father and if he is all right. He made a promise he will get the heart and stab it and his father will be free again. He knew that the Black Pearl was the fastest ship to ever set sail in the Caribbean and it is the only ship to catch the Flying Dutchman then he can save his father. He kept thinking the plan through to make sure it will be perfect. Sao Feng showed everyone to their rooms they will all be sharing two rooms between all the boys. Tia was shown a different way to her room which she shares with Elizabeth.

"Hope you have a good nights rest you will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Sao Feng said as he opened the door and beckoned everyone to come in. Will was last to his door and quickly stopped and turned his face towards Sao Feng

"Can I have a word I would like to make a bargain with you?" Will asked knowing that Sao Feng will like his end of the bargain. Sao Feng gave Will a dirty look and said "I don't give bargains to a pirate like yourself especially to ones who go against my rules!" he stated

"Ah but im not a pirate im a blacksmith! Your part of the deal will be splendid for it has to do with jack Sparrow and what you wish to do with him." Will said like he is on cloud nine and began smiling for he knows Sao Feng will accept his bargain.

Elizabeth has been lost in thought for a couple of hours till she heard the door being opened; she looked up and saw Tia Dalma walking in with a smile on her face.

"Ello m' child ow' av' you been dinkin' for you were in ere' a long time" Tia said even though she knew the answer already.

"I was just remembering the past and thinking about how we will save Jack" she answered not daring to tell Tia that she was thinking how much she misses Jack.

"Aw I c' an you care for him don' you m' child you want t' save im' and you miss im'" Tia said smirking. Elizabeth was shocked _how does she know did I give it away too clearly._

"I do miss him yes he does not deserve his fate for he saved us all we would never of made it if he didn't come back he is a good man, now I am tired and would like to go to sleep see you in the morning, good night" Elizabeth said a yawned and carefully went on her ground bed and went fast asleep not wanting to keep talking on that matter.

Tia looked at her and smiled she knows what Elizabeth's true heart belongs too and Tia can't help but hope that they will see each other soon very soon.

Everyone woke up very early the next day and set sailed. There new destination is worlds end to find jack sparrow. Tia Dalma went in her own corner and found some very weird objects and put them in a wooden bowl. Barbossa has the charts and went over to the wheel, while Pintel and Reghetti went up to the crows nest to watch for land or any ships that pass by. Gibbs went down stairs and got some rum for everybody and Marty was helping Will clean the deck and cotton and his parrot are standing by Barbossa watching his every move and waiting for instructions and Elizabeth Swann was leaning on the rail as far away from Tia Dalma and Barbossa as she could and was thinking of what she is going to do after her and Will get married. She dreamed that her honeymoon will be on a huge boat going across the Atlantic ocean to America and move there, but she knows that will be impossible because East India Trading company will probably find them there too because England and the America are good trading partners. She wants to live by the ocean because that calms her down and, it is extremely beautiful and she wants to have children and just not worry about war or any other subject just to be free even live on a ship for the rest of her life if that can be established. She was smiling to herself because her and Will are going to be married and she can't wait she loves Will and he will be a great man and maybe even a great father. She knows he loves her so that he will die for her because he told her so and that to her is everything. She began smiling to herself everything is perfect after we save Jack he can marry us and then we will finally be husband and wife and then move to America and be free, bore children and live happily ever after. Her fairy tale is finally going to become true. More and more as she thinks about that happy ending the more she feels even more saddened like maybe that is not what she truly wants. She then started to remember Jack and how he proposed to her not too long ago and he tried to kiss her but didn't. She smiled she wondered what would of happened if he did kiss her she wasn't really prepared for it she really wasn't sure if he would kiss her or not but when he didn't she was actually proud he can control himself and he does care for her morals and he respects that. She has kissed Jack and she still feels his lips tingling on her lips, so much for marriage she told herself she kissed Jack and is engaged to Will, that will be a black mark on her forever but yet she feels like it was right, she felt like kissing Jack was good, she is not to feel this way why is she feeling this way. She has feeling for Jack and he will never have feelings for her so why does she feel this way all he wants from me is a good night sleep. Sighing she knows this is not right but yet she can't help it.

Elizabeth has been so into her thoughts she was startled when Barbossa yelled out "We're almost there gather round for we wait till we fall off to the end of the earth then from there we go searching for Jack!"

Everyone was startled they are so close to saving their Captain. Will ran over to Elizabeth and put his arm around her like he is afraid something will happen. Elizabeth looked forward and saw that the world ends like a huge cliff Barbossa wasn't lying.

"How are we going to survive that! You tricked us we will never survive this!" Elizabeth hissed at Barbossa after freeing herself from Will.

"Shut your yapping Miss Turner for if you keep it up you may not survive we will make it you see now hold on!" Barbossa hissed back at her. Elizabeth was startled she remembered the last time she was called Miss Turner when she pretended she was a maid in the governors house hold and that the medallion she had around her neck was hers, but that was when Barbossa was trying to kill Jack Sparrow not resurrect him.

Before anyone had a word in edgewise the boat began to tilt over the end of the earth and everyone began screaming accept Barbossa for he was laughing and Tia for she looks calm. Then all of a sudden the boat came down with a huge crash and water splashed everywhere drenching everyone. The boat had crashed and everyone seemed to still be alive and all swam to shore which was not too far away Will found Elizabeth and swam right next to her to try and help her to shore.

Everyone was on shore with no scratches or anything. Catching there breaths Barbossa finally spoke out "come on no time to rest you lazy scallywags we have a mission to complete!" he said marching in front of everybody like he already knows where to head. "Damn I wish we had that compass jack keeps with him all the time then that will make things a hell lot easier!" he mumbled to himself

Jack was on the wheel looking straight ahead. He has been talking to himself for hours now and right now what he wants most is rum. RUM! Rum! And more RUM! He told himself the first thing he does when he get back to civilization is he will get some rum his second thing is find his crew the third is more rum the fourth is find the heart of Davy Jones and stab it the fifth is more rum the sixth is sail around the world seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth and then before he can think of an eleven he sees some strange figures coming towards him running and jumping and shouting Jack looks in his spy glass and sees Gibbs jumping and shouting Will right behind him then Marty and the rest of the crew . Smiling Jack grabbed the nearest rope and hopped off the boat

"Jack bloody god your alright blessed all the rum we found you!" Gibbs shouted reaching him first.

"Glad to see you came and rescued me from this god forsaken spit of land I think I might of died here" Jack said smiling at his own joke. "Gibbs how nice you came I knew you are a great first mate!" Jack said couldn't help smiling he put both his hands on Gibbs shoulders and then turns to Marty "Marty glad you came along!" he said looking down then patted his head Jack turned to Cotton "cotton and his…parrot glad you joined!" he said putting one hand on his left shoulder then patted the birds head "im so glad you guys came to rescue me!" Jack said going down the line he knew he was the best captain the world has ever seen but he never thought he would actually have a whole rescue mission and lots of people come along who care for him. "Pintel and you… uh… with the pop-out eye! Glad to see you both!" Jack beamed. "Reghetti captain" Gibbs said looking strangely at the crabs.

"Reghetti!" Jack said like he never forgot his name. "Tia lovely as ever is that new dew you look different yet better!" he said and put two hands on her shoulder

"o' Jack no need t' flatter m' I wanted t' cum' long" Tia explained. Jack only smiled and went farther down the line he was a little shocked at seeing Will here because the last time he saw Will it wasn't a good experience: he tricked him into Davy Jones locker, and then put a blade to his throat to stop him from stabbing the heart so he can get it instead, and crossed blades with him for Davy Jones Key but better yet he must saver the moment for he couldn't be in a better mood and didn't want to upset one of his rescuers.

"Will glad to see you! How have you been? Are you better at sword fighting or am I still the best?" Jack said and laughed

"You have never beaten me on sword fighting Jack and when you did you were cheating!" Will said raising his eyebrow. Jack ignored him and went to Barbossa he was even more shocked to see Barbossa there as one of his rescuers. The last time he saw Barbossa he shot him for Barbossa mutinied him and marooned him on an island he and Elizabeth both were stranded on.

"Your alive! I thought I killed you!" Jack couldn't help saying Barbossa smiled at him a big toothy yellow grin. "Jack, Jack come on, do you honestly think you saw the last of me? If you want I can bring you to hell maybe you will like it there it's only one step farther?" Barbossa said and put a knife to his throat no matter what happens Barbossa will never forget how Jack ruined his life

"Stop both of you! We came here to save Jack now we must be on our way not be bringing him to hell!" Elizabeth shouted at them behind Barbossa for she was not in line with the rest of them she was too ashamed to see Jack.

Jack remembers that voice it is the voice that haunts his thoughts he turned his head toward Elizabeth and pushed Barbossa aside like he is no longer interested in finishing what was left off after he shot Barbossa. Jack went straight toward Elizabeth and only left a little room space between them.

"Elizabeth you came to rescue me how non pirate like of you yet you still came I guess sorry was in the matter" Jack said smirking trying to catch her eye to bring her on the same stage as him but she is only looking down. Will was watching them closely he still hates Jack for kissing Elizabeth.

"I came and rescued you for a deed of heroism you showed and saved all our lives and bringing you back our debt is settled" Elizabeth explained finally looking at Jack eyes and showing hatred and disgust. Jack caught her moment and frowned. "Our debt is settled." He mocked "our debt is NOT settled for I do not feel saved and I don't want to leave I actually like this place it is quite peaceful" he waved a hand and left the opposite direction. The crew except Elizabeth was confused. "jack I ill dink' twice b' fo' leavin' we al' came an rescued you because we al' missed you Jack" Tia Dalma explained.

Jack stopped in his tracks _they all miss me how thoughtful, even Elizabeth, yea she looks like she misses me you can see it in her eyes well I do hate this place and if they miss me I can't stop and don't give them the pleasure._

"You know what I will only go in one condition I am to become Captain again!" Jack said agreeing

"I am captain I brought them here and I know how to get out" Barbossa protested

"My ship!" Jack fought

"I have the charts so I'm captain!" Barbossa shouted

im captain or im not coming." Jack said happy that he won "I guess you can be co first mate"

"First mate was really swell last time I reckon it worked really fine" Barbossa said in wicked grin. Jack only shuddered


	5. Chapter5 No more mister nice Jack

Barbossa grabbed the rope and hopped on board the black pearl first, then Gibbs after, then Marty, then Tia, then Pintel, after fighting who is more important then Reghetti who apparently lost Will helped Elizabeth but before she grabbed on the rope Jack said "you know maybe I wont go unless I hear I missed you Captain Jack Sparrow from Elizabeth mouth because I don't believe she missed me and one of the reasons im going back is because everyone missed me and if it is true then surly love you missed me so I want to hear it right here right now or im not hopping on that ship and im staying here to rest in peace!" Jack explained with a huge grin. Will rolled his eyes he hates Jack even more "she doesn't have to do whatever you ask her to Jack she has an opinion and a mind you know she can talk for herself and if she missed you I think she would of said that." Will said irritated by Jack trying to flirt with his beloved. "Thank you for that comment William but yes I know Elizabeth has her own mind and can talk for herself so you don't need to say how she feels." Jack said irritated from Will always trying to protect Elizabeth but Jack can already see a little jealousy from Will and Jack turned his attention back towards Elizabeth and smiled.

"Will is right Jack I am declining your affect I am not going to say I missed you because it would be absurd if I said it and truly didn't mean it!" Elizabeth stated

Will smiled he knows Elizabeth doesn't have feelings for Jack and he grabbed the rope and went up.

"Fine then love have it your way im not going!" Jack stated back he is starting to act like a little kid. This is becoming more of a game to them now.

"Fine I guess Barbossa will sail away with _your_ ship again and I guess you can stay in this god forsaken spit of land as you said it's quite peaceful!" she snarled at him playing his game she smirked and grabbed the rope and went on deck the black pearl. As she looked around memories came swishing all over her head and she quickly shut them out. Jack was still on land shocked he thought for certain she had missed him, he knows she will never love a pirate like himself. Frowning he has lost.

"Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked as Elizabeth walked over to the rail.

"He chose he needs to think about things before doing it's a new strategy Jack has been working on ever since he died" she said hastily.

"It works real well when you got one thing in mind!" Jack said angrily. He hopped on board his ship and went over to Gibbs." Anything happen when I was gone?" Jack asked Gibbs "Not that I can accounter captain." Gibbs answered. Jack nodded his head and looked towards Wills direction. Will was walking towards Elizabeth.

"Well we saved Jack ready to think about our wedding when should we have it? And where? I am so happy to be with you Elizabeth Swann I love you so and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Will said and put his arm around her waist and his chin through her soft golden hair he looked at the horizon with her.

"I love you too Will and Jack told me that he is captain he can perform our marriage here on the pearl." Elizabeth said softly to Will and smiled at the thought of finally going to be married.

Jack was listening to their conversation he frowned and got angry and took the rum out of Gibbs hands and went in his cabin and slammed the door. _Im not going to perform their stupid marriage they can have someone else do it because I am definitely not going to do it they can live in happy matrimony by themselves no help to me anyways I don't marry eunuchs!. _He took the rum bottled and downed the rest of the rum and threw the bottle at the wall and heard a little crash sound from the bottle breaking and put his boots on his desk leaned back on his chair and started thinking to himself.

Elizabeth looked towards the banging of the cabin door and frowned she knew Jack has heard their conversation but why would he be mad maybe she kissed him and now he is confused. She is in Wills arms. She know she chose the right person but yet she has second thoughts _Stop thinking about him you don't love him and he obviously doesn't love you!_

Gibbs looks at his empty hand "my rum" he said then went straight to work.

Pintel and Reghetti were leaning over the rail examining the crabs which appears to be the cause of the ship to move. Pintel looked at how the crabs were all walking over a rock and how smoothly it felt. "That is the strangest thing I've ever seen they all move together I wonder what would happen if we were heading over a boulder!" Pintel said to Reghetti. Reghetti looked down at the crabs "the strangest thing I've ever saw was when my mum clipped her toenails she would be in the strangest position" Reghetti said as he put his leg up like he was going to demonstrate. Pintel frowned "Put your leg down you don' need to demonstrate it was strange enough" he growled. Pintel looked embarrassed and quickly put down his leg. Barbossa was behind them listening. He had a scowl of frustration on his face.

"If ya don't shut up and get to work, the crabs yere observin' is going to be walking all over you!" He snarled. Pintel and Reghetti both jumped "aye sir!" they said in unison and quickly went back to their stations.

Jack was on wheel looking at a certain couple snuggling in the others arms instead of paying attention to where the boats heading. _Why do I have to get so worked up over them two? She is obviously happy with that eunuch. Im a disgrace to any man who calls himself a pirate. Wait let me make this even more clear the eunuch is a disgrace I am Captain Jack Sparrow I just happen to lo- LIKE a certain person who I can not have. Nothing is wrong with that; nobody knows just me and me head. _Jack glances around his ship then spots Tia looking at him with a grin on her face. _And maybe Tia but she knows everything._

"Where should we get married at? Port Royal?" Will asked Elizabeth with a smile. He still has Elizabeth and even after they saved Jack she still wants him. That means not even a smelly pirate can get in between him and her love

"Will I told you I want to get married on the pearl." Elizabeth explained sternly. Will only frowned Even though him and Elizabeth are still in love and Jack is not the other guy well as far as he knows he still doesn't want to be anywhere near Jack when him and Elizabeth take their wedding vows.

"Elizabeth are you sure you want to get married on a old smelly boat, I mean I thought you dreamt of having a luxurious wedding at a church and your father there, surly he would be disappointed if he knew we were to be wed on a boat especially Jacks boat." He argued trying his hardest to get out of the situation he currently is in.

Elizabeth sighed "Will I am happy and even though it is all not according to plan it is still appropriate to get married on a SHIP, I know my father wont approve but he still doesn't approve of me marrying you and that is not a problem to you is it?"

"No of course not, but Elizabeth we have to come to some sort of agreement, a ship is not a place to be married." Will said

"If you don't want to get married on a ship then just say it!" Elizabeth hissed to him out of his arms. She gave him, 'I'm not talking to you till I get my way look,' then stomped like a pouting girl to her cabin which she shares with Tia.

Will watched her and sighed then leaned over the railing, why does this have to be so complicated.

"hehehehe it seems you and lizzie are happy." Jack said with a smirk coming from behind him and leaned on the rail next to him.

Will scowled when he met Jacks eyes he can see that Jack is laughing at him. "You have no room to talk she hates you!" He snarled.

Jack looked offended but pushed his thoughts back. "What did you do to make her upset?" Jack ignored Wills scowling and just played it cool like the heat between them is not there.

"She wants to get married here on the pearl why I don't! I don't have any intension to make you wed us or have any intension to let you come, I don't want you there when I and Elizabeth get married you will only ruin things!" Will snarled and finally breathed. He has finally said what was haunting him inside.

Jack just frowned "why is that, she wants the Pearl you don't?"

"Because Jack you have ruined our lives enough as it is when you are not around, but this time I making sure nothing will go wrong." Will promised

"Oh so this is what it is about you are jealous of me, you think Elizabeth is in love with me" Jack said smirking even more. He is starting to like the idea better and better.

"You bloody kissed her that is why I don't want you there! you know I love her and I will die for her but you don't care you get all the ladies and when you told Elizabeth that you neglected to stay behind and as a last wish you kissed her and she is the only woman you have not slept with and it will stay that way! I know you had your eye on her since the beginning, she is mine Jack, bloody touch her again and I will cut you through with my sword and that is a promise!" Will snarled then turned and walked down stairs to be alone.

The crew was looking at Jack all with open mouths. Jack just ignored them and looked out the ocean. _He's is right I do tend to ruin things. She and Will are happy with each other; just leave it at that I will drop them off then head to look for the heart and more rum. Mostly more rum._ Jack couldn't help but feel angry towards Elizabeth more for making him feel this way and tricking him. He is still mad at what she did to him.

He turned and looked at his crew who was still shocked at the outbreak. "What are you dogs looking at get back to work!" He shouted then went back inside his cabin. He decided he is going to drink himself to sleep that always work. Ease up the pain of a broken heart. Tomorrow there will be a new and improved Jack a better one, a Jack that doesn't trust any one nor is kind. A Jack that is strict, A Jack that is Captain and treats his men the way they should rather then with all respect. No more mister nice Jack. No more.


	6. Chapter6 Elizabeth is the reason

Part 5 Elizabeth is the reason

Barbossa was at the wheel, observing everybody. Gibbs who got a new bottle of rum was walking towards him. "Where's jack?" Barbossa asked Gibbs.

"In his cabin, he seems mad at something; I think you should ask Elizabeth she is the only one who seems to know anything." Gibbs answered. He was about to take s a swig, but Barbossa took the bottle out of his hands and took a swig himself. "Tell the crew to go west on starboard!" He demanded. Gibbs nodded, watching Barbossa gulping down the rest of _his _rum. He walked down stairs with a sad look on his face he just lost two bottles of rum.

Barbossa watched Gibbs order the crew; he is finally by himself again. He clasped both hands on the wheel, thinking about what Gibbs has just said. _So Elizabeth knows eh! And Jack is furious; you don't see that real often. Hmm I think there is something neither of them is telling. _He started to remember Jack actions towards Miss Swann. He never killed her when he had the chance, when they were marooned; he saved his last shot on _him _instead.

_When I could have killed her he shot me. _Then he started to remember how Jack pushed him aside when he figured out that Elizabeth was also there to save him. _I may be a pirate but I am not daft and I think Jack Sparrow met his match he has fallen in love, but the girl isn't just any girl she is Elizabeth Swann any mans dream, also she is due to be married, and she wants nothing to do with him. _

Barbossa was so into what he discovered he didn't recognize that the ship hit water till the boat lurked and everyone and everything fell over. Barbossa stood up first and looked down at the deck. He saw Elizabeth out of her cabin and Will coming over to her, putting his hands around her like nothing is going to happen, and then Elizabeth push him off indicating she is fine, then he saw Gibbs looking irritated and furious that he had dropped his third bottle of rum. He heard Jack yelling, storming out of his cabin, then Pintel and Reghetti laughing at each other, then instantly pull out their pistils pointing it at each other, arguing who fell down first.

Sighing to himself he walked down stairs to the racket. "We must have found water, now we can be on our way to out of this place and head to the Brethren we need to attend." He said calmly.

Jack seemed to calm down a little but he was still angry. "Pirate Brethren? Hector you never informed me of a pirate brethren, what is the occasion?" he asked bitterly.

"On the banishing of pirates East India trading Company is trying to accomplish we need to take action and a meeting has been called." Barbossa informed.

"What makes you think I would want anything to do with going to the brethren?" Jack said

"Jack no time ter be stubborn you now it is important and is not a time ter be running away!" Barbossa said irritated at Jack

"I'm not running away I don't want to go! And as Captain what I say happens and we are not going to attend the Brethren. You can get your own ship and go! Tell me how that goes bye bye!" Jack said bitterly then waved his hands and walked over to the wheel. Hoping Barbossa is done talking about it.

Barbossa frowned "yer not making things better Jack!" He said then shut his mouth and went down stairs to get some rum.

Jack didn't care in the least, he is captain and a captain doesn't give in to his crew's suggestions or demands.

Tia Dalma called for everyone to the head of the ship where she was done mixing her bowl she was working on the whole time. The crew nodded, even Jack, then all gathered around her.

"Dis be only fo' a secun!" Tia Dalma explained. She held up a bowl that looked like clear water. "look n' here and tell me what you c'. Dis only works n' the undead." She told them then beckoned Gibbs to look in the clear bowl.

Gibbs bent down then looked up. "I see rum! Lots of rum a whole waterfall of rum!" He said excitedly, like he sees it happening.

Tia Dalma smiled "your turn." She demanded to Marty. Marty looked in the bowl, he saw boots big boot to make him taller. "I see boots to make me taller!" he said with the same excitement as Gibbs.

"Next!" Tia said. Cotton was next he looked in and saw a pink slimy thing which could only be a tongue,

He looked up and opened his mouth. "A tongue" Tia said. Cottons spirits rose he stood next to Gibbs and Marty who all seem to have a smile on their faces.

Pintel was next, he looked in. "I see Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said. Jack who was standing next to him gave him a disgusted look. "I never knew you went that way. " Jack said then moved away.

"He means Captain! Jack." Tia said giving Jack a look. Jack just frowned then shrugged. He was next anyways he peeked inside the bowl then gulped he glanced at Elizabeth then everyone else. "I see the Black Pearl in full glory." He said.

"Jack is dat what you truly c'?" Tia asked him raising her eyebrows. Jack was offended she asked him and nobody else. "Of course!" he said matter-of-factly.

Tia just smiled then put the bowl towards Reghetti. Reghetti leaned in and saw gold lots and lots of gold a full life of luxury. "I see gold a whole lifetime of it." He said licking his lips. If he had all that, he and Pintel would have the life they always dreamed of.

Barbossa was next, he saw the Pearl. "The Pearl" he said. Jack gave him a look and smiled. This is like his compass only showing you what you want and desire. Barbossa seemed to want to be Captain.

Will was next. He glanced at the bowl and looked up. "I see me stabbing the heart, and my father becoming free." He explained. Jack was shocked he was so sure it would have showed Elizabeth. Elizabeth was also shocked; she looked at him and then looked down at her feet for comfort to hide her sadness.

"Elizabeth?" Tia said then put the bowl up for Elizabeth to see. Elizabeth hesitated a little, but she looked at the bowl. She frowned at what she saw then looked up at everyone else who all seems anxious to know what she had seen. "I see the horizon" she smiled weakly.

"Freedom" Gibbs said like he was reading her thoughts. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled "Yes" she said.

"Pirate!" Jack mocked and smirked, obviously this is a game to him. Elizabeth only scowled at him she hates him acting this way.

"Pot.Kettle.Black Jack!" She said

"Aye so it seems, but a lady like yourself should not even think about Pirates. What would old little daddy say if his only daughter came to be a scallywag? Next you will be branded and death will be your punishment just like us all." Jack fought bitterly. Elizabeth only scowled at him, but said nothing there is no use arguing with him.

The crew looked at Jack then Elizabeth wondering what is going to happen next. "There is no need for such words Jack!" Jack heard Will say. Who else would it be?

"I have you believe there is, I can say whatever I want and she deserves it after what she did." Jack said. The crew was even more confused. They know Jack and Elizabeth are quarreling but they never knew the reason why.

"She deserves any pain or insult given to her! She is a Pirate and a bloody good one too; if I were you I wouldn't trust her, she is the reason why we are here!" Jack snarled at his crew but mostly at Elizabeth and Will.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said not wanting him to tell the truth about her, she wished her last meeting with Jack was taken in confidence.

Jack gave Elizabeth a glare, a glare Elizabeth is afraid of, she looked back down at her feet, she never seen Jack like this. A tear started to roll down.

"Before I was rudely interrupted I was saying she killed me, chained me to the mast to the kraken and escaped with you and told you I neglected to stay behind, I had no choice but to meet my fate. So before I go accusing anybody of acting niggard think before you know the details!" He said venomously then stormed to the wheel indicating for nobody to bother him.

The crew was all shocked, they turned to look at Elizabeth who was crying, and she ran towards her cabin to be alone again. She also wanted nobody to bother her so she can think of her thoughts.


	7. Chapter7 love or not to love

**Part 6: love or not to love**

Neither Jack nor Elizabeth left their cabins for hours. The crew went back to work. Barbossa was smiling _so a girl can kill him but nobody else can._ He was chuckling at how ironic it is. Will was shocked he never expected Elizabeth, the governor's daughter to ever kill anyone. The crew wasn't mad at Elizabeth just shocked. Barbossa was impressed he appreciates Elizabeth company more and Tia well Tia knew all along. Elizabeth is mad at Jack, she wants nothing to do with him anymore, obviously it was stupid idea to come and help bring him back.

_That basturd, of a pirate!_ She cursed she is starting to loathe Jack right now. If you were to read both of their minds it will be a hard decision who loathes the other more.

It was getting dark and Jack managed to get out of his cabin, the crew stopped and looked at him. He looked up and grunted then when he saw everybody looking at him he shouted "what are you devils looking at get back to work!"

The crew nodded and quickly went back to their stations. Will wasn't very satisfied.

"You don't have to be so hard on her, Jack what happened to you?" Will asked following him.

Jack was annoyed again. "Did she murder you?" That was an odd question

"No?"

"Then you don't know what I am going through, and you would feel a hell of a lot different if you were kissed then chained up to your demise! Now leave me alone!" it was more then a demand then an request but Will wasn't going to let it slide.

"You bloody care for her don't you? You fell in love with Elizabeth and because she tricked you with a kiss that meant more for you than it ever will for her, you are angry. That is why you hate me and that is why you loathe her, all because she will never love you!"

Jack stopped, the crew heard and stopped too, they were looking at Will and Jack. Jack shot daggers at Will then looked away he moved over to the rail and leaned on it looking at the horizon, he never said anything more. Will followed him. "I knew it, you loved her all along." Then Will walked away.

Jack felt below dirt, deeper than the oceans bottom. He just admitted his feelings about Elizabeth with Will. Well he didn't really admit he just didn't argue he was wrong. Barbossa went next to Jack.

"You are really a terrible pirate; you see that is why you didn't stay captain very long ye have a bloody heart." Barbossa chuckled.

"Shut it will you!" Jack snapped

"You were hard on the lass" then he walked away.

Jack didn't care if he was hard, he decided he is going to stay hard on her, she doesn't belong to him and she never will. He finally found reality and told himself to say away from her, to avoid her as much humanly possible. _I am not going to go down all for some bloody whore! I will be remembered as Captain Jack sparrow the most fearsome pirate in all the Atlantic, not some scum who fell in love with a woman he cannot have! I had enough of her. _

With his new found independence he decided that he will not ever get too close to a person ever again. This is a one man life. All he needs is his Pearl and his rum and he is all good.

Elizabeth was in her cabin. She now believes she is cursed. At least she wishes she was cursed. _I do deserve it, but the way he looked at me, he hates me! _

Tia Dalma came walking in, she wanted to speak to Elizabeth alone. "Hello m' child" she said showing her filthy teeth.

"Hello" Elizabeth said meekly

"Don' be frit n' Captain Jack will cum to his senses." She reassured.

Elizabeth just nodded

"Dat kiss meant more to you didn't it? I know child what you are feeling you c' I can feel it. You are n' much pain, you dink dat Jack hates you." She continued

Elizabeth was shocked "I'll have you know I do not love him, he is a Pirate yes he is a pirate and..and he doesn't care for me nor I him he.. well he is dirty and drunk, I do not care for him!"

"You are a pirate too" Tia said and smiled "I will not tell you, what your heart belongs to I want you to make up your mind, you can make the wrong choice or the right one I will not interfere with destiny" she then quit teh room.

Elizabeth was left dumb-founded. "I love William Turner." She told herself then walked out of her cabin; she is perfectly happy with her choice and knows it is what she truly desires. Or what she wants to desire.

**A/N: how was it? **


End file.
